The Diary of The Time Traveling Parents
by Torchwoodgirl21
Summary: What happens when the Torchwood team decides to have a baby... or 5! Follow the Doctor, Rose, Jack, Ianto, Martha, Mickey, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Rhys on their adventures threw parenthood. How will Torchwood function with baby carriages instead of booze? And will their sex lives go down hill? Read to find out!
1. The Test

**The Diary of the Time Traveling Parents**

What happens when you combine time travel, aliens, relationships, and babies? You get the stories about 10 best friends and their journeys through parenthood together. Rated T for some sexual themes and swearing.

The Test  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Rose/10, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Tosh, Martha/Mickey

**Rose**  
Rose sat on the floor of her and the Doctor's bathroom holding a pregnancy. Actually, holding three pregnancy tests. All said positive. A tear rolled down her cheek, but it was a tear of happiness. Her and the Doctor had been trying for a few months now and finally there dreams have come true.

"Doctor! Come here!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor came racing into the bathroom in only a towel with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Is everything okay?!"

Rose showed the Doctor what she had in her hands. "They are all positive!"

The Doctor screamed. "Are you serious?! This is amazing!" The Doctor got down and hugged Rose. "I'll have the TARDIS run another scan just to make sure, and check to see if everything is okay." Rose stood up and hugged the Doctor and he put his hands on her hip and kissed her. The Doctor put some trousers on and went out to the main console to do some tests.

"Rose, she is completely healthy."

"She?"

"Well, I'm not actually sure, but I hope it's a girl." The Doctor blushed.

"Me too," Rose said as she kissed the Doctor.

**Tosh**

Tosh had been living with Owen for about 6 months now. Their relationship had gotten pretty serious. Tosh ran out of Owen's bathroom with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Tosh! What's wrong?" Owen said.

"Owen... I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Owen spit out his coffee. "You are what?!"

"I'm pregnant Owen."

"Tosh... I'm...Shit... Am I the father?"

"Yes."

"Tosh... I... I don't know what to do."

"We can have an abortion..."

"No, only if you want to... If you want this baby I'm going to have to man up and be a father"

Tosh ran over and hugged Owen. "I want it."

"Okay, then I will be the best God damn father in the entire world. Tosh, I love you"

"I love you too." Owen hugged Tosh as tight as he could and kissed her head. "Tosh, I really do love you."

"I know... I can tell when you are lying"

Owen smiled and looked down at Tosh. "We are going to be parent." Owen laughed happily. "I'm going to be a bloody father! This is brilliant." Owen and Tosh just hugged, laughed, and smiled the rest of the morning.

**Gwen**  
Gwen had been told that she would never be able to have children, because of so much damage to her uterus due to her line of work. The day she found that out she sobbed herself to sleep, but she and Rhys kept trying. She always wanted a child, but Rhys and her were going to adopt.

"Rhys, come here!" Gwen yelled from their bedroom.

"Coming love! What is it? Did we get a hit for a baby up for adoption?"

"Rhys, I'm pregnant!"

Rhys ran over to her and picked her up," This is bloody brilliant, Gwen!"

Gwen squealed kissed her husband. Rhys stopped for a second. "Gwen, are you sure? I mean Owen said..."

Gwen cut him off. "Yes, I'm positive. I had mourning sickness and all the test came back positive."

"Gwen! How many tests did you take?!"

"20, but that doesn't matter! I'm pregnant!" Gwen squealed and hugged Rhys.

"This is bloody amazing!" Rhys shouted.

Rhys kissed Gwen and kissed her belly. " Hi there little fella!"

**Martha**

Martha walked out of the autopsy room. She had pulled an all nighter and was tired and felt queazy. She could feel the fact that she was about to be sick and ran to the closest bathroom in the Hub. She through up the little content in her stomach and just sat on the floor for a bit. No. It couldn't be, but it was possible. Martha pulled a pregnancy test out of her pocket. It seriously couldn't be, but it was. The test was positive. She ran out to the Autopsy Room and did a full body scan. She was certainly pregnant.

She got out her phone and called Mickey," Mickey!"

"Yes, love."

"I have the most amazing news!"

"What is it?!" Mickey said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Mickey, I'm pregnant!"

She could hear Mickey squeal on the other end," I'm coming to get you right now!"

"Okay!"

Then he hung up. Martha gathered her stuff and bolted out side to greet her husband.

**Ianto**

Ianto sat at the computer going through some of the archive lists when an e-mail popped up.

Jack and Ianto were ready for the next step in their relationship, they wanted a baby. It was hard finding a baby, given their line of work and the absence of truth in their applications. But today may be the day...

Ianto opened the e-mail. Ianto stood up and screamed. A family wanted to meet him and Jack about adopting their baby. Ianto ran up to Jack's office and burst through the door.

"Jack! Some one wants to meet us!"

Jack stood up and ran over to Ianto who was in tears. "This is amazing! When do they want to meet us?"

"Some time this week. Jack, this is brilliant! We are going to be parents!" Ianto kissed Jack. Jack and Ianto just stood in each other's embrace

**I hope you enjoy my little story. You may wonder why all my stories involve marriage and babies. Well, I enjoy writing about the softer side of our characters and what better way than babies! Plus, I love babies :). There will be more chapters soon!**


	2. Congratulations

H**ow would you tell your friends that you are going to have a baby? It can't be that hard... Can it? Lets see how these dynamic dowse handle in!**

Rose clutched her stomach as she laid on the bathroom floor. Two months along and morning sickness was defiantly not her friend. The Doctor came in with hot packs, blankets, and some crisps.

"'Ello, love," he said as he sat down next to her," Jack called and said that UNIT was having a lunch and was wondering if we wanted to go."

"When is it?" she asked looking sickly.

"Well," he said," We have a time machine, so it's when ever you feel better."

"Can we go this afternoon if I feel better?" Rose asked.

"Of course, love," he said as he stroked her hair, I'll go lay out my suit, and what dress do you want to wear?"

"The blue and white striped on, please."

"Okay. I'll lay that out on the bed." He kissed her forehead and headed off to the console to get them going.

-xXx-

_That afternoon_

Rose exited the TARDIS arm-in-arm with the Doctor as they strolled down Cardiff Bay. They walked towards the Tourist Office where Ianto greeted them. They entered the Hub to see everyone dressed to the nines, even Owen was in a suit and tie.

"Doc!" Jack said as she trotted over and hugged him," Glad you could make it! And Rose! You look stunning!"

Rose smiled," Thank you, Captain."

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Gwen asked .

"Brilliant! We went to Neptunius Major. It was all beaches and the sunsets were maculate." Rose said gleaming.

"That sounds amazing!" said Tosh as Owen wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay," Jack said," Doc, Rose, you can come with me and Yan in the SUV. Rhys and Gwen you guys are driving your own car and so are Martha and Micky. So, Owen you and Tosh will take the other SUV."

"Sounds like a plan," said Owen.

-xXx-

_At the Lunch_

The women and Ianto gathered around and tolled Rose about Gwen's wedding which she unfortunately missed.

"So, Tosh," Rose said," you and Owen are going out?"

"Yes, he asked me out a few months ago and we really hit it off. I moving in with him this month sometime."

"That's brilliant, Tosh." Rose said. Rose felt bad for Tosh and Owen for a while. They were the only ones who weren't married, but now at least they have each other. Maybe there will be another Torchwood wedding. Rose smiled.

Martha hadn't been talking to much. She felt sick, so she stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Rose followed behind her. Martha threw-up and just sat on the floor. Rose entered the bathroom.

"It sucks doesn't it." Rose said reassuringly.

"What does?" Martha said.

"Morning sickness."

"How... How do you know?" Martha asked.

"Because I'm having it too," Rose chuckled a bit. Martha started to laugh a bit too.

"You're pregnant, Rose,?"

"Isn't it obvious," Rose said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Not on you, you look beautiful."

"Aww, thank you. You look amazing yourself." Just then Tosh and Gwen entered.

"You okay, love?" Gwen asked.

Martha looked at Rose and Rose smiled," Ya, just... just... I'm pregnant."

"And so am I," Rose said.

Gwen a Tosh said almost in unison," So am I!"

"No Way!" They all said. They all laughed and left the bathroom.

"What's all the excitement about?" Jack asked.

They all looked around at each other, then Rose said," We are all going to have a baby!"

All of the guys jaw dropped, then Jack looked over at Ianto," So, are we." Jack said.

They all broke into hysterical laughter. This brilliant, one big Torchwood family.

**I know this was pretty short, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm sorry about the delay but my original copy got deleted, so I had to rewrite it. Please leave reviews and suggestions for new chapter themes. I will try to have a new chapter done sometime this week. xoxo**


End file.
